The Ties That Bind
by bardockssweetheart
Summary: Ok, I really suck at summaries, so here goes. This story is about Prince Vegeta's mother...mostly who she was and why she was chosen queen. Like I said, I suck badly, so please read and review my story so I can update some more. CH 4 now uploaded!!!
1. Default Chapter

For the pride of my people  
  
Just to say, I do not own DB/DBZ or DBGT. I do own alot of merchandise, but that's it. In truth I do wish I owned Vegeta, but everyone knows that Bulma does. Oh well...  
******************************************************************  
Chapter 1: The ties that bind  
It was a cold and clammy morning when Baja awoke to her father's growls. Opening one eye and then the other she looked up at the menacing figure above her. 'Baja! Why are you still in bed? Your mother had already ran your bath for you this morning an hour ago! You missed breakfast and now you're lazing about, trying to miss our training session?' her father said angrily. Baja groaned and threw the covers back over her, not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed. This made her father angry and he pulled her from the bed and room toward their training room. Because her father was an elite soldier, Baja and her family could afford to buy things that others could not. This meant training rooms, and other useful things to keep them all busy. Baja groaned again as her father threw her into the room and proceeded to spar with her. After an hour, he stopped and looked at his only daughter. Somehow, when he looked at her, Baja's father could not help but feel pity for the young saiyan. He knew what it was of course. His daughter was maturing into a full-grown saiyan woman and not a minute too soon. And he knew how to handle the situation. Throwing her a towel, he nodded his head. 'Go get your bath Baja. And when you're done, eat something. I can't train you when you're feeling like this.' he said as he walked out the doors. Baja smiled and then went to the bathing room to clean up.  
'Meethos? I thought you two were training?' Meethos turned around to see who had talked to him. His mate stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a meat cleaver in one hand and a dead alien in the other. Obvious, she had been cooking. 'We were Sage. But things got complicated. Do you know what this full moon signifies to us?' Meethos asked as he went to help Sage in the kitchen. 'No, what does it mean?' 'You're kidding right? It means that Baja has begun her decent into womanhood.' 'You mean to tell me that our daughter is going through the full moon ritual of becoming a young woman?' 'That's right. Of course, she hasn't had the ritual yet...only the king can give her that blessing. You know how these things work Sage, you went through it yourself.' 'I remember...like it was yesterday. Of course, you didn't even give me a chance to do anything after you saw me. You just pounced and here we are with a daughter and mated for life. I wonder if it's going to be the same for Baja. She hardly knows any young males around her age. I hope all this doesn't frighten her.' 'It won't, but to be on the safe side, why don't you go talk to her.' 'That's a good idea. You can finish up in here.'  
Baja ran the water and then got in. The warm water helped to sooth her tired and aching muscles. Laying back she thought of all the times her father had trained her. Since she was a child at four. Most saiyans started when they first learned to walk, but her case was different. Her father knew that even if he began her training later, the results would be the same. Baja was considered the most powerful saiyan female of her age. Even if she had been older, her level would not drop. Baja smiled and went down further into the water. She longed for the days when she was still younger, listening as her father explained strategy after strategy to her. The way her mother would interrupt just to bring them their food. The fights she would find herself in and winning. Baja enjoyed memories like those because she knew the other young saiyans were afraid to fight her. As she drifted into sleep, Baja was jolted out of her daydreams by a strong force. 'Baja! Stop dreaming and wash up. And hurry up, we need to have a talk.' Sage said as she let go off her daughters' shoulder. Baja sighed and washed herself, not at all happy at being jerked awake so rudely.  
An hour later Baja had finished and walked back to her room, just to see her mother sitting on the bed. 'Hello mother, what can I do for you?' Baja smiled. Sage smiled too but then frowned as her daughter sat in front of her vanity, brushing her long black hair. 'Mother? Is something wrong?' 'Baja, your father tells me that you are not feeling good. Do you want to talk about it?' Sage asked as she took the brush from Baja. 'Everything is fine mother. My stomach hurts a little and I feel dizzy at some points when I'm standing. But other than that, I'm fine.' 'Are you sure? Because we can talk about it you know. I went through the same exact thing at your age and believe me; it's not easy. You'll feel the pain until the tenderness of your own mate eases it.' 'My own mate? Mother...What are you saying? That I am to be mated? I'm still a child! I can't be mated yet. I still have things I want to do! To learn! I don't want to be settled down before that!' 'Are saying you know what is happening to you?' 'Of course mother! I wasn't born yesterday you know. I know what this full moon means to me. I'll be a slave to some pathetic males hormones!' 'Baja, please try to understand. There will come a day in your life when training does not cross your mind. You are going through a difficult stage in your life, and when the time is right, you will have to be mated. There is no ifs ands or but about the matter. What happens, happens, and you will be powerless to stop it.' 'What about you? Was it easy on you? To know that in a single month, your whole life had to be thrown into the garbage because you had to be mated? I'm sorry mother; I don't feel the same. I don't want to live my life as some males play thing and I certainly don't want to live a life where I have to wait on others hand and foot. Just like you and father. He never spars with you. You're always cooking and cleaning up his messes. You should be out training or something! I'm different! I want to train more and see the universe!' Baja yelled. Sage backed away as her daughter stood up and threw the vanity out the window. 'I don't want to go through with this anymore! I don't want to be mated! NEVER!!' 'Baja...someday you will understand. But, if you feel like you must wait, then go ahead. Remember though, the younger you are, the more suited you will be as a worthy mate. And perhaps you will be chosen by a male who likes to do a little sparring with his chosen mate.' 'I seriously doubt it. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get some more rest. Father woke me up too early and I'm still tired.'  
Sage left Baja's room and went to see how Meethos was coming along in the kitchen. She found him sitting at the table, eating. 'So how did it go?' he asked between bites. Sage sighed and walked over to the icebox to see if he had left anything for her. 'It could have gone better. She knew what was happening but acted like it a curse sent from the Gods. Meethos, you should have seen the anger in her face. She acted like her tail had just been squeezed and cut off. And the terror...it was as if she knew what the full moon meant. The real truth...the one I couldn't bring myself to tell her.' 'About the king's blessing and the annual hunt?' 'I didn't want to frighten her even worse than she already is.' 'Sage! You know that if you don't explain the entire situation to her, Baja will be in danger. If a male tries to advance on her, she'll think of it as a threat and will try to defend herself. Do you want our daughter to be locked away forever because you didn't have the heart to tell her the full story?' 'Meethos...I tried, but it was too hard. She doesn't want a mate, she wants to remain young forever so she can train and never once have to be at a males feet.' 'I won't stand for this! We are going to see King Vegeta in the morning. I don't care if she likes it or not, our daughter is going through with her own mating, even if it kills me. I trained her for this day, in hopes that an elite would choose her. I'll be damned if she starts to get cold feet now!' Baja gritted her teeth angrily and hit the wall of her room. Why didn't they understand? It wasn't because she wanted to train forever, she just didn't want to be tied down so early. She still had things she wanted to do. Places she wanted to go. Ever since her power level was determined on the day of her birth, she could not leave the protection of her planet. Baja didn't care that it was already over a thousand. She didn't care about males, her mating, the full moon...none of it. She just wanted to live her own life. All she ever wanted was to be chosen to go on missions with her father. And now, it looked like that dream had been shattered at her feet. Crying softly, she threw herself on the bed and cried for the entire night.  
The next morning Sage had entered Baja's room to get her ready for her first meeting with the king. Pulling back the covers, she looked down on the young female and sighed. 'Get up Baja. We are going out. Your father wants you ready and in front of him within the hour. Don't make him wait, now get up.' Baja sat up and shot her mother an angry look. Then she stood up, stretched and walked over to her changing closet. 'I heard you and father last night. So what is this king like?' 'Some say he can be extremely cruel at times but also softhearted. He is the best that has ever ruled. Even his own father was a mere tyrant compared to him.' 'A tyrant? Just what this planet needs, another jerk who thinks they own the universe. So when are we leaving? I want to get there and out in the shortest time possible.' Baja said as she threw her clothes in the middle of the floor. 'We are leaving as soon as you are ready.' 'Great...Damn, just because everyone is so dead set on me finding a mate, I have nothing to wear! This is bull mother and you know it!' 'Baja if it will make you feel better, you can wear my ritual dress. It may need a little work since you are smaller than I am, but it should fit.' 'Fine...I'll wear it. And mother, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I know it must have been hard on you also.' 'No apologies are needed Baja, now hurry before your father throws a fit.'   
The trip to the palace was a slow one. Meethos had ordered the family to walk so Baja could get some exercise before her meeting with King Vegeta. Of course, neither female enjoyed it. As they walked through the busy streets where the venders were selling food and other stuff, Baja had to be concealed with a long flowing cape. Males would stop what they were doing just to watch her go by. Each hoping that the small female would be chosen as their own. Some even followed the trio as far as the palace doors. Meethos would have to fire a blast or two just to keep them at bay. 'Mother, is this necessary? I feel so uncomfortable in this. Can't I take it off?' 'And risk being mated before the full moon? I think not Baja. You see those males back there?' 'Yes...' 'To them you smell like a dozen roses just bloomed. And they'll do anything to pick you, and de thorn you.' 'De thorn me? You mean take me forcefully?' 'Yes...now hush. We are here.' 'What do you want?' Baja looked up to see a huge guard standing at the entrance of the palace looking down on the three with hatred. 'He must hate his job.' she thought. 'Looks kind of fun...I'd like to do it.' 'We are here to see King Vegeta. My daughter is in the middle of her first full moon heat and she would like to go through with the ritual.' Meethos bowed. Sage and Baja bowed also as the guard looked at Baja. 'Looks kind of young I'd say. You sure she's old enough?' 'Of course, her birthday is in line with the full moon. She just started earlier than normal. A week early in fact. Now please, could you announce us to the king?' 'I'll see what I can do. You wait here.'  
Inside the palace a very annoyed King Vegeta was being introduced to a young female by the name of Tarpalai. She was beautiful but quite rude to her chosen mate. Each time he would advance, she would fire a ki blast at him. King Vegeta hated days like these. Why couldn't the families solve their own problems instead of bringing them to him? He had his own worries to attend too. Like how was he ever going to find the perfect queen for his planet to give him an heir to the royal throne? Sighing he ordered the girl to be taken away and given to another male. Then he granted the other male a pick from the royal harem. After that was settled, the king closed his eyes, trying to let a little rest in before the next case. But before he had the chance, the guard came running in. Bowing low, he cleared his throat. 'Sire...another young female is here to have your blessing bestowed upon her.' he said. 'Can't you see I busy? Tell her to go away...I'll see her in the morning.' King Vegeta said as he shot the guard an angry look. 'But sire...she has traveled far to see you. Even her parents are here. They wish for the blessing as soon as possible, before the young female has time to change her mind.' 'And what does she look like?' 'Perhaps you should see for yourself sire.' 'Very well...have them brought before me. I'll meet with them.' 'As you wish your majesty.'  
Meanwhile...  
'Meethos did you see that?' Sage asked in amazement. All three had seen the other female being dragged out of the palace by a huge and muscular male. He had her in chokehold as she screamed to be let go. Baja watched them leave in utter terror. 'Do you think that will happen to me?' she asked her father. Meethos turned and looked at his daughter then shook his head. 'I doubt it. Even though you don't want to be here, I know that nothing will harm you nor will anything jeopardize your ritual.' 'Your father is right Baja. You're too good for something like that. Perhaps the king will see fit to offer you as the mate of that handsome guard we saw.' Sage smiled. 'As tempting as that seems ma'am. I am not permitted to have a mate chosen for me. My first one would kill me. The King will see you now. Please follow me.' Baja turned and looked up the guard and then at her mother's blushing face. Then smiling, followed him and her parents into the palace. Inside was everything Baja had dreamed it would be. There were silk tapestries hanging on the walls. The floors were covered with marble so beautiful; one could see their reflection. The windows were huge and the rooms were enormous. Everywhere she looked she saw gold and silver. And lots of sparkling jewels. Baja hoped that whoever was chosen for her mate, lived in the palace. She didn't care if it was the royal plumber; she just wanted to enjoy the entire splendor even more. 'Baja? Are you surprised?' Sage asked. Baja nodded and looked at a framed portrait beside her. 'Who is this?' she asked the guard. 'That would be our king. This way please, he's quite annoyed and shouldn't be kept waiting.' 'The King...' Baja thought. Meethos looked at Baja and then at Sage. 'What do you think Sage? After seeing that portrait, I think our daughter has been smitten by the king.' 'That's unwise don't you think? Baja can't choose the king. What would happen if she did?' 'I think it would prove to be a very useful joining. I heard that his majesty is looking for a queen...' 'Meethos! Is that why you brought her here? Because you want to get in good with the king?' 'Of course...if Baja marries him then our worries will be over.' 'What if he doesn't choose her? What then mister know it all? You know what the punishment is for betraying him and playing your daughter off on him? Death! Death Meethos! Slow, painful, agonizing death! Not to mention what will happen to Baja! She will be turned into the laughing stock of the entire planet and sent away to the farthest universe. Do you want that to happen?' Sage said angrily. Meethos smiled and took his mate by the hand. 'It won't...I assure you.'   
'We are here. Everyone stand at attention and do not speak until you are given permission. You may go in now.' the guard said as he opened the double doors to the throne room. Baja, Saga and Meethos stepped inside and proceeded to where King Vegeta was sitting. 'Your majesty, my name is Meethos and this is my family. My mate Sage and our daughter, Baja. We have come to humbly ask for your blessings for Baja's annual ritual.' 'Baja...what kind of name is that?' 'It was given to her by a friend of Sages'. It is a unique name and we felt it would fit her.' 'What do you mean by unique? She looks like any other saiyan female I have seen.'   
'Perhaps his majesty would like to take a closer look?' 'Meethos...no...' 'It's all right Sage. Everything is fine.' Sage was upset about what her mate was doing but silently agreed. Perhaps if the king took a liking to Baja, then things would get better for them. Being an elite brought comfort, but not luxury. King Vegeta on the other hand was wary about the family and made no move off his throne. 'You there...remove the cape and come before me.' the king ordered Baja. 'Do as he says Baja. And be quick about it.' Sage said as she took the cape. 'Everyone is in such a rush...why?' 'No questions...just do it.' Meethos hastily ushered Baja toward the throne. 'Your majesty, may I present...my daughter.' Baja bowed low, trying to hide her embarrassment. After seeing the painting of the king, she tried to keep herself calm as he slowly walked in circles around her. 'She looks in perfect condition. Do you train her?' King Vegeta asked without taking his eyes off the girl. 'Yes sire. She has been trained ever since she turned thirteen.' Meethos explained. 'Why thirteen? She should have been sent to another galaxy.'   
Sage then took the opportunity to speak and bowed before her king. 'Our daughter was born with a power level of over five hundred your majesty.' 'Over five hundred? How can that be? She looks like a low class.' King Vegeta stopped in front of the young female and lifted her head. When her eyes met his, he was taken back by the sheer beauty of them. Her eyes were not coal black like any other saiyan. Instead they were a deep blue. King Vegeta had never seen anything like them and could not help but to be mesmerized as he looked into the sparkling blue of this beautiful saiyans eyes. 'Blue...' he uttered. Baja nodded and then turned her head away and toward her parents. King Vegeta followed, much to his dismay, her eyes. Never once had a saiyan been born with blue eyes. Nor were they ever born with green or any other color for that matter. All saiyans were born with coal black eyes; most were born with eyes that appeared to be more brown then black. 'Are there any other conditions I should know about?' the king said as he walked back to his throne. Meethos and Sage looked at each other and shook their heads. 'No sire, we were never aware of any conditions. Unless you count the tip of her tail.'  
King Vegeta looked at Baja. 'Show me your tail.' he said. Baja tried to shake her head no, but the king only frowned at her. 'You will do as you are ordered girl! Now show me your tail.'  
Baja sighed softly to herself and turned to show the king her tail. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, the king would have never believed it. Not only did this striking saiyan have blue eyes, but she also had a tail with a white tip. He took this as a sign and nodded his head.   
'Your daughter is indeed very beautiful and as such, will remain in the palace with my other subjects. She will be well cared for and perhaps, if all goes well, she will be the new queen.'  
King Vegeta said as he looked at Baja's parents. Meethos and Sage smiled happily and bowing, turned to leave. Baja watched them go, knowing she would never see them again.  
  
What is too be Baja's fate? Will she be alone as she wishes or will she be at the mercy of a male?   
Please read and review. Chapter 2 will be out soon. 


	2. The Deadly Tournament

Chapter 2: The Deadly Tournament  
Weeks had passed. Baja was now living in the confines of the palace under the watchful eye of the kings' servants. She was allowed to go anywhere she pleased except for outside. King Vegeta had ordered her to stay inside because he knew what would happen to a young saiyan without a mate. Inside he explained to her would be the safest place, due to the fact that all his servants had mates of their own. Baja would nod slowly and give a half hearted smile, then would go off to where her bedchambers were. This was to be her last night of freedom she knew as a young female. When tomorrow night came, she would no longer be a child, but a mature female ready to mate. But Baja didn't want a mate. Not just yet. She still wanted to do stuff. How could she convince the king that she was not ready? She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold off the ritual. Baja dreaded that night. Because her mother had already talked to her about it, Baja knew what to expect. First a male worthy of her would be chosen. Then if things went well, the ritual could begin. That was the part Baja was not ready for. To begin the ritual was to take away all her childhood dreams away. The hunt would last an hour or so, providing the female was caught. Then after that, the full moon would change her and the chosen male into giant were-apes to begin the second part of the ritual which would have some males fighting over one female in their hopes of mating. Then provided that the chosen male wins, a victory roar would be sounded to tell others that this was his mate and no other males were to never come close. After the moon goes down and both are returned to their normal state, the mating could begin. Because female saiyans were in heat for only a week after that, constant mating would take place. Possibly, if the male chose, once a night in order to plant the seed of life within the females womb. Finally, if the mating is successful, a baby saiyan would begin its growth within its mother and the young female would now be considered a mature female.  
Baja paced back and forth on the marble floors that adorn her room. One last night of freedom, then it would be goodbye forever. Shaking her head she looked out the window. Everywhere she looked she saw happy females and their mates. What did they have to be so happy about? All their dreams were shattered as well. Now they had to be at the beck and call of their mates. It made her sick to just watch them. The males holding their females close. The females holding offspring that would be sent off to other planets. Females not being able to spar with their mates. Would this be her life as well? Baja looked at the couples in anger. It made her angry just to know that they were happy with a life full of sorrow on the females part. It made her more angry to know that this was her life as well. Walking over her bed, Baja sighed and threw herself upon it. That night, if someone were to listen, sobbing would be heard.  
The next morning Baja awoke to the sounds of laughter. Turning her head slightly, she was surprised to see two other females. Both were older than her and possibly already mated. 'It's about time you know.' one of them said as she opened the curtains. Baja squinted as the rays of the sun made their way to her tired eyes. Only once a year the sun could be seen as it slowly rose and then fell again, never to be seen until the next year. Groaning she turned over, hoping the two would leave. No such luck. 'You need to get up.' one of them said as she pulled the covers from Baja. This made Baja angry and she quickly grabbed them from the female and pulled. 'If you do not get up, the king will be furious.' 'Let him be angry. I don't care.' Baja said as she finally pulled them away from the female. One of the females named Taskada frowned as Baja fell back asleep. She knew that King Vegeta did not tolerate tardiness. As her and the other female tried to get Baja up, footsteps were heard coming down the hall.   
Both knew that King Vegeta himself usually came around, just to see if things were going well. But to both of their relief's, it was only a guard. 'What's going on here?' he asked as he made his way over to the still sleeping Baja and the two females. 'His majesty wants everyone up and in the throne room within the hour. The new female here just wants to sleep. We tried to get her up but she just growls and pulls the covers over her, refusing to move.' Taskada said as she bowed. Everyone knew of King Vegetas' short temper and this girl would be the cause of setting it off. Snatching the covers the guard quickly pulled them, bringing Baja to the floor. 'You should listen when you told to do something girl! Now get up!' the guard said as he grabbed Baja by the hair. Anger and pain shot through her like millions of tiny needles. Who was this jerk? And why did he care about what she was doing? Gritting her teeth, Baja tried to free herself. 'Let me go...' she uttered softly. This made the large male pull even harder. Taskada and the other female looked on as both fought. The guard holding the smaller females hair in his hands and Baja trying to work herself free.   
Then it happened. Tears streamed down Baja's face as the pain went away and only anger was left in its place. If no one had been around to witness it, everyone would say it was a lie. Baja stood over the guard, a soft light emanating from her being. The tears had stopped as she lowered a hand down to the guards face. 'Do you know what happens to those who have the balls to pull my hair?' she said angrily. 'You're kidding? You can't hurt me! I'm an elite soldier!' the guard said through gritted teeth. Baja threw her head back and laughed. Then she looked over at Taskada and motioned her to pick up the scouter, which she threw in her direction. Not wanting to end up like the guard, the female did so and pointed it at the guard and Baja. What she saw almost gave her a heart attack. The scouter showed the guards power level at around two thousand while it showed Baja's at...five thousand? 'This has to be broken.' she said as she gasped. 'I assure you it's not. Now keep watching.' Baja smiled as she powered up. Before he knew what hit him, the guard was killed as the impact knocked him into the far wall. 'I hope there will be no other interruptions?' Baja said as she sat upon her bed. Taskada and the other female quickly shook their heads as they ran down the hall.  
'SHE DID WHAT?!' King Vegeta's anger was one not to mess with. He shook in rage as he heard from a source that morning's incident. How could one female become so powerful? It just didn't make any sense. 'Where is the girl now?' 'We believe she may still be asleep sire. A few of the guards are afraid to go look.' 'Fear is for the weak! Take me to that girl! There will be no one in my palace trying to make a fool out of me!' King Vegeta stormed. 'As you wish sire.' Meanwhile...Baja stood alone on her balcony and looked over the city. Now she knew that she had caused trouble. How could she have been so careless? Her father always reminded her to control her anger, but she felt she had no choice. What was she going to do? Sit around while some brute male tried to pull her brains out? No...Baja was more than that. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again...she would make sure of it.  
King Vegeta stormed down the hall that led to Baja's chamber. Never in his entire life had a lowly female cause this much trouble. And the fact that she had not left her bed chamber made him even more angry. He would teach her lesson...one she would soon not forget. Reaching the doors, the king blasted them open. Walking into the room he was met with a swift kick in the back. The blow took him by surprise and he found himself with his back to the wall looking up at Baja. 'What is the meaning of this girl?!' he demanded. Right now the king was madder than a hornet, but also somewhat amused. Never once had anyone been able to get the drop on him. For some strange reason he hadn't been able to sense Baja's energy. 'Come to punish me oh great King Vegeta?' Baja said as she crossed her arms. 'Perhaps you've come to battle with me. I need a guinea pig.' 'What is wong with you wench!? No one attacks the king and lives to tell about it!' King Vegeta was furious. Not only did this little wench have the nerve to attack him, but now she was mocking him as well. Standing up he smirked. 'If it's a battle you want stupid girl, then a battle you'll have. But not here. Instead you will be in the royal tournament. Only the strongest shall survive. Instant death isn't a problem for you...is it?' 'I'm fine with that. Besides if I die, I won't have to worry about ever having to find a mate. And I'll be free...just the way I like it.' 'Indeed...very well. I expect to see you at the tournament. And Baja...my soldiers are trained to kill. Don't think you can fool them as easily as you want. They are always on the look out for surprise attacks.'   
News spread fast without the planet. The first female was going to fight in the royal tournament. Some of the males scoffed at the idea, while others weren't all that sure. Many had heard about what happened in the girls chamber....about what happened to the guard and King Vegeta. Some took it as a sign. Others took it as a blessing. Still others took it for fate. If one single girl had the guts to attack the king, then perhaps she would be the new queen. Everyone busied themselves with the upcoming tournament. Males trained while their mates helped to keep their strength up. In her room Baja also trained. But not her body. She needed a clear conscience when she beat the whoohaw out of the other fighters. A clear conscience and a bite to eat. Getting up form her meditative posture, she left the room and headed for the royal kitchen. 'Come to get a bite before you die?' Baja turned around to see who had talked to her. Behind her a high class warrior smirked as she made her way to the icebox. 'You know your going too right?' the warrior said. Baja smiled and shrugged her shoulders. 'If I die, I die. To me that's much better than living as a slave who has to wait hand and foot on you stupid males.'  
'Who are you calling stupid you wretched girl?' 'All males! And that would include you too...by the way, I didn't exactly get your name.' 'Radditz....' 'Radditz huh? Well then Radditz, are you going to be in the tournament?' 'Not likely...I don't believe in ending a females life. Even if she is a rude, conniving little wench.' 'Suit yourself...by the way, do you know what happened to the sylerian ham that was in here?' 'I ate it...' 'Damn! Well I guess it's gashpa salad sandwiches for now. Thanks for the chat, laters.'   
Baja slowly walked back to her room. As she rounded the corner, a guard met her on the other side. 'Go get changed. The tournament will begin shortly.' he said as he took a sandwich from her. Baja looked down at her sandwich and then up at the guard. 'Hey that's mine you know!' she yelled. 'And your point would be?' Baja smirked and took up an attack posture. 'How about we fight for it? Loser gets to make the other a complete meal. Winner gets to bask in the humiliation of the loser. Is it a deal?' 'Deal!' Baja smiled. She loved fighting. Standing straight up she smirked and motion her finger at the guard as if saying "come on". He did of course, only to be met by a stinging sensation. Somehow Baja had phased out and ended up behind the guard. 'You should keep your tail safe at all times you know. It isn't any good to leave yourself open like this.' she laughed. 'How...how did you do that?' 'A little trick of mine. Don't worry, I won't humiliate you too much.' Baja laughed as she squeezed the guards tail tightly. Then she got an idea. Leaning over so she inches from his ear, Baja whispered slightly. 'Why don't you go get a feast in honor of my victory ready for me. And while you're at it, how about getting me another sandwich since you stole my first one.' 'Fine...now would you mind letting go of the tail?' 'Okay...but I'll be watching you. I do have my ways.' Baja smirked and then let the guard free. Then she busted out laughing as he took off down the hall to begin his cooking.   
Much later....  
'There you are!' Baja looked up from her book and watched as a smaller female, quite younger than herself, enter the room. 'I've been looking all over for you. The tournament is going to begin shortly. You must be dressed and ready before the king gets angry.' 'Why is that every time I do something, the king gets angry?' Baja huffed. 'I'm not all that sure. Perhaps because he's lonely.' 'Well if he's lonely then why doesn't he find himself a mate?' 'I think he's been trying. But with this tournament and other issues I think he just lost the time to do so.' 'Perhaps...So what am I to wear? I want something comfortable and stylish. Yet I don't want it to be to revealing. Do you understand?' 'Yes ma'am...the king sent special regards to you as well as some tournament battle armor. He figured blue would be your best color. Here it is if you would like to try it on.' Baja looked at the clothes and smiled. At least it was blue. But would it suit her? Trying it on she was surprised to see the royal emblem on it. 'What is this?' she asked the other girl who's name was Tara. 'You are going to be fighting on the kings behalf.' 'The kings behalf?' Baja gasped. Tara nodded slowly and stood back to admire the taller woman. 'King Vegeta needs a queen. He is hoping that you will claim victory and be his mate at that.' Tara smiled. Baja frowned and then sighed. 'So it was all a trick huh? I thought I was in this tournament because the king wanted me to be a guard or something. But somehow...I'm not angry. So who do I really fight?' 'Some of the guards...maybe a few other females looking to catch the kings eye. He wants someone who can produce a strong healthy heir to the throne.' 'And this an instant death battle am I right?' 'Yes...but the king doesn't care. If someone can defeat a group of elite soldiers and guards then she will have the privilege of being called Queen of all Vegetasai.' Baja smirked and then nodded. Perhaps being someone's mate would have there advantages.   
The whole palace was in an uproar as fighters from across the galaxy entered the tournament. Everywhere there were beings from far away as the southern galaxies hoping against hope to win the battle. Baja stood against a wall watching them. She wouldn't be in the first round. That was reserved for males only. She had her own fights in the second round. Looking on as each male attacked the other, she sighed from boredom. 'You're looking bored. How are you feeling Baja?' a voice said behind her. Baja smiled. She knew who's voice it belonged too. Turning around she was happy to see the young saiyan Tara, holding a towel. 'Not as much as usual. Do you always watch these battles from here?' 'Ever since King Vegeta put me in charge of medical duty. I usually help my older brother in the labs but today I get to watch the tournament.' 'Who's your brother?' 'A low class named Bardock. You remember meeting Radditz right?' 'Yes...' 'Well Radditz is the son of Bardock. It's funny though...they look nothing alike.' 'What does your brother look like?' Tara smiled and then nodded toward a pillar by the kings throne. 'See that guy over there?' she pointed. Baja looked over to where Tara's finger was pointing and nodded. 'That's him. He comes out every so often to check to see if anyone is in need of the rejuvenation tank. He designed you know.' 'No I didn't know. He must be really smart.' 'Oh he is. King Vegeta himself even said so. Bardock is the most famous scientist here on Planet Vegeta. I guess being a genius is better than being a warrior.' 'How so?' 'Well he's only a low class. But because of his IQ, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.' Baja and Tara talked as they looked at Bardock. Then a gong sounded throughout the stadium indicating that the second round would begin shortly.  
'Where is she?' King Vegeta asked no one in particular. He didn't know that Baja was right below him, stretching her small muscles. 'Baja! Get your ass out there on the double!' he yelled. 'Sire do you think it is wise to put faith in one lowly girl? You do remember what happened the last time you tried to take a mate this way. Don't you? The girl ended up being the laughing stock of the kingdom. Not to mention getting killed in the first fight.' 'I remember...but Baja is different. She won't lose easily.' 'For your sake sire...I hope it's true.'   
'Have some faith Topa. I'm sure that Baja will claim victory and if so...a place beside me on the royal thrones.' 'But is it wise?' 'Yes! Now stop pestering me and go find that girl. She has a match to win.' 'Yes sir...'   
Topa ran through the halls in search of Baja. He found her talking to one of the guards posted at the royal kitchen. He was explaining to her that no one was allowed in. Baja of course wouldn't take no for an answer and push the guard out of her way. Topa smiled to himself. The girl had spirit. that was for sure. 'Don't you know it's bad luck to eat before a match?' Topa said as walked up behind Baja. 'Actually I didn't. But truthfully, I don't care. I can't concentrate when I'm hungry.' Baja said as she walked into the kitchen. Actually, she did know. But because she wanted to keep her strength up, she ate. She had already vowed she would win this match. But she needed energy to do so. 'You ain't going to tell on me are you?' she said as she stuck her bottom lip out to form a pout. Topa sighed and then shook his head. 'Hurry up. If you're not in the arena in a 30 minutes, you forfeit the tournament.' 'Fair enough...now where is that gashpa salad?' A.N: Gashpa salad is sort of like bologna salad only it's green and has a sweet taste  
Twenty minutes later a very satisfied Baja made her way into the arena. She knew that she had kept everyone waiting. But who was she to care? All she wanted to do was win this round and go on to the next. Everyone waited in anticipation as King Vegeta stood up to begin this match. 'Fighters on your mark!' Baja smiled as her first opponent took his place in front of her. 'This is going to be too easy.' the large saiyan laughed to himself. Little did he know, Baja had a plan. 'In this round Cantas will be battling new comer Baja. There is only one way to win. The fighters must kill their opponent to advance to the next round. Are you both ready?' King Vegeta asked as he looked at Cantas and Baja. 'Yes sire.' 'As ready as I'll ever be.' 'Then let the match begin!' Cantas charged Baja in full force. He wasn't about to let some small female get the best of him. Baja wasn't prepared for the attack as Cantas punched her full force in the face, sending her backwards and to the ground. Baja coughed and then spit out a little blood. 'Lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again.' she taunted as she stood up. Cantas yelled loudly as he ran at her again. But instead of finding his mark, Baja jumped out of his way. She landed behind him and kick his back with as much force as she could. As Cantas turned around, Baja did a back flip and then a backwards cartwheel to avoid his attack. 'GRRR! Stupid Girl! Why don't you stand still and take your defeat like a woman?!' Cantas fumed. Baja laughed as she did back flips to avoid the large male. 'Why should I? So you can beat me?' she taunted. Suddenly, she got an idea. Stopping, she looked up at the throne and at King Vegeta. She was going to make sure this battle was a blast. King Vegeta noticed her looking at him and smiled somewhat. 'Here I am you lumbering Ox! I hope your aim is better than your speed.' she laughed as she looked back at Cantas. Cantas yelled again out of anger as he charged Baja. Little did he know what the small female was planning. Baja stood right in his line of fire. No one would see this next attack coming. She would make sure of it. Powering up a energy ball, she waited until he got close enough. When he was just a foot away, Baja let the energy ball go. It found it's mark in the stomach of the male. Everyone gasped as the whole arena shook from the impact. Then they all fell into a quiet hush as the smoke cleared. Baja was standing with sweat running down her body and looking at the mangled remains of Cantas. The blow had blasted his entire lower body away, killing him instantly. Everyone gasped as they turned toward Baja. Then a cheer went up. King Vegeta stood up and applauded Baja on a battle well done. This was her first victory and he hoped it would not be her last.  
After that first victory, Baja had won the admiration of the people. They cheered for her as she easily won the other rounds. She had found herself in first place and also catching the eye of the king. Baja blushed a little as King Vegeta gave her standing ovations. She knew that she was falling in love with the handsome male. And for the first time in her life, she was looking forward to being someone's mate. Battle after battle Baja came out on top. Even the most strongest males where easily discarded of as she would do her own unique moves.   
One move had caused a silent hush on the crowd. It was Baja's favorite move when she sparred with her father. First she would gather the energy and form it into a neatly made ball. After that she would raise her arms and yell out "Cosmic Evolution". What would follow would be perhaps one of the most beautiful attacks ever. The ball would begin spinning as if someone were holding it up. Next a few bright flashes of light and the ball would form a tunnel of sorts. Inside, smaller more brighter orbs of energy made up of every color in the rainbow formed and danced their way through the tunnel in a magnificent display of color and light. As the other opponent would be mesmerized by it's sheer beauty, several of the energy balls would descend down through the tunnel. Upon contact with anything. they would explode causing a painful burning sensation to anything they touched. Finally the huge spiraling vortex would explode into itself and send the rest of the orbs flying down to finish the job. All this happened within just a few short seconds. Everyone would be in awe as dust settled and nothing would be left of the other opponent.  
King Vegeta enjoyed every moment of the battles and had Baja in his sights for the entire time. Finally, after going through ten battles and coming out on top, Baja was allowed to rest for a while before the next match began. That meant she was heading to the kitchen for some food. Then back to her bed chambers for some well deserved rest. After eating, she retired and changed out of her battle suit. It had been a long day and now she was tired. Laying down upon the soft feather pillow, sleep came easily to the young saiyan as she dreamed of winning the entire tournament and the hand of the handsome king.  
  
Chapter 2 done and ready for your reviews. I know it's kinda crappy. But no one ever said it had to be perfect. Flames are welcome.  
**********************************************************************  
Chapter 3 coming soon...  
I just got to get over a bad case of writers block. 


	3. One Way or Another

Chapter 3: One Way or Another  
Baja had won the admiration of the people. She was now considered the most powerful female on all of Vegeta. And now this the last part of the tournament coming up, she was in high regards to win it all. The last part of the tournament was set aside for the females who hoped to win the kings hand in marriage and become the new queen of the planet. Baja busied herself with tasks to help her get ready. Strange how love could make you do things for someone else. She knew she loved the king, but wasn't sure if he returned the feeling. An hour had gone by and Baja could see the full moon getting ready to rise. It peaked over the horizon sending a few rays of light here and there. 'Don't look at it.' she reminded herself. That was all she needed. To look at the moon and began her transformation earlier than what she was suppose too. Walking away from the window, Baja sat down upon her bed and sighed. Then she heard the gongs that announced the last part of the tournament sound throughout the palace. 'I guess it's now or never.' she smiled.  
Inside the arena the entire saiyan population had turned out for the last few battles that would put females of all ages against the other. This was the first of its kind and no one wanted to miss it. Five females would battle each other and hopefully one would come out on top. Cauli at the age of 23 was one of the fighters. Next came Pepper at the age of 19. Then there were Peah and Cori both only 17. And last but not least, Baja at the age of 16. Everyone cheered as each young female made her way into the arena, ready to give her all in this life or death battle. But only four had showed up. The last saiyan was still in her room, getting ready. Baja was busy trying to find her battle suit. She looked everywhere for it, not knowing that a servant had took it to be washed earlier. 'Ahhh!! Where is it?!' she asked herself as she looked in a chest. 'What happened to it? I knew I put it on that chair!' 'Miss? Are you all right?' Baja stopped what she was doing and turned around. Tara stood behind her with a strange look upon her face. 'Tara! Thank goodness you're here. Do you know what happened to my battle suit?' Baja asked the younger female. Tara smiled and held up the blue clothing. 'I took it to be washed. It was stained with blood and sweat. I hope you didn't mind.' she said as she handed it to Baja. 'No, I don't mind. Thanks Tara.' 'Anytime...oh by the way, the last part has begun. You're to fight the last standing female to the death. King Vegeta changed the rules a bit. I hope it's ok with you.' Tara said as she helped Baja. 'I don't mind. Well, I better get there before I'm disqualified. Wish me luck Tara.' 'Good luck Baja. And don't worry, even if you do lose...I'll always be your friend.'  
Baja smiled as she made her way to the arena. Standing outside the doors, she a greeted by Radditz who was busy snacking on Baja's favorite food. 'Hey Radditz, how about giving me a bite?" she asked the large male. 'Sure...by the way, you know that the tournament is almost over right? Only two fighters are left out of the four that fought so far. It's a good thing you showed up when you did.' 'Who's come out on top so far?' 'Cauli...she's pretty strong and very clever. I hope for your sake that you can beat her. I for one don't want some smart ass female being my queen.' 'Why is that?' 'Because she's a nuisance. King Vegeta himself is even angry at her. A little while ago she made an announcement that she would beat all the females and become the queen. She acted as though she had already won. I don't like her already.' Radditz said as he handed Baja the rest of his sandwich. Then he turned toward the doors and opened them. 'You better get in there. And by the way Baja...good luck. Even if you don't win, I'll still be rooting for you.'   
Baja smiled as she entered the arena. After eating the sandwich as quickly as she could, she walked over to where the other two girls where. To her, neither of them looked happy and why should they have been? Both had lost to Cauli and now they watched the last girl as she fought her way to win the match. 'Wow! That's some fight. I wager that Cauli is going to win this one again.' 'How do you figure?' 'Well Cauli has been training ever since she can remember. I was in the nursery training room with her and believe me, she's tough. I couldn't even beat her.' 'I thought this was a fight to the death. Why are you two still alive?' 'King Vegeta said that we could live and be chosen to mate with one of the guards. I kinda have my eyes set on Radditz. He's really hot...don't you think?' 'Oh yeah...steaming. By the way, I think that girl just lost. I see Bardock out there checking her over.' 'Really? Then I guess that means I'm going to be out there soon.' 'Yeah...Good luck Baja. You're gonna need it.' 'Gee thanks...see you two in a bit.'   
'Is she here?' King Vegeta asked Topa. 'I'm not sure sire. Perhaps she's sleeping in again.' King Vegeta growled deep in his throat. Then he looked back at the arena. 'No look Topa. She made it. And for the first time, she's actually on time for a change.' King Vegeta said as he stood up. Topa smiled as he watched the king clap his hands as Baja came out. If he didn't know any better, Topa would think that King Vegeta felt something for this small female. And he used the word small loosely. Baja was at least in his mind, around 5' foot tall. Her hair went all the way down her back and stopped at her tail. Unlike other saiyans, it was straight with no points. Her tail was dark brown with a white tip. 'How did she get a white tipped tail?' Topa asked himself. King Vegeta looked over at Topa and frowned. 'I see you've taken a sudden interest in Baja. Care to explain what you're thinking?' he said. Topa looked at the king and smiled. 'Nothing your majesty.' he said before sitting down. A/N: They were both standing. duh   
Meanwhile...  
Cauli laughed as she watched Baja take her place in front of her. 'One more to go huh? And here I thought it was over.' she smiled. Baja frowned and began to do some warm ups. 'Get over yourself Cauli. It's not over until someone wins.' Baja said as she stretched. Cauli smiled and nodded her head. 'You're right. It's not over until I win. I will marry the king and I plan to get that prize by killing you.' 'Killing me? Please...Don't make me laugh Cauli. If you kill me then you'll be killed as well. Didn't you know that I'm actually a fan favorite. And not to mention, King Vegeta's favorite as well?' Baja said as she looked at Cauli. Cauli smiled and looked up at King Vegeta. He looked back at her and frowned. Why was she looking at him like that? Did she have something planned? 'Are we gonna fight or are you just stand there daydreaming about the king in his birthday suit?' Baja said as she crossed her arms impatiently.   
Cauli growled and then came at Baja. But before she knew it, the smaller female had Cauli down on the ground in a head lock. 'What the? How did you do that?' Cauli asked as she gasped for air. 'Just a little trick of mine. You see while you were flapping your gums I phased out of sight and then phased in again, behind you. You should never leave yourself open for an attack.' 'You little bitch! How dare you!' Cauli raged. Building up her energy, the older female threw Baja off her.   
Everyone watched Cauli stood up and began to blast energy balls at Baja. They would gasp as each orb found its target. Baja screamed in pain as one of them found her right arm. This went on for an hour but to Baja it felt like more. When would it stop? Cauli laughed as she fired more energy balls at Baja who by this time was on the ground, writhing in agony. Then the unthinkable happened. King Vegeta watched from his throne and frowned. 'This has to stop.' he said to himself. Standing up he was about to order Cauli to cease her firing when the older female gathered more energy and released it, right at Baja. Baja felt the energy hit her and before she blacked out, the last thing she heard was a voice calling for the medics.  
Thoughts ran through Baja's head. Images of Cauli firing blast after blast at her already mangle body. The older female laughing in her head. The intense pain. The stares of the other saiyans as they watched he horrific scene. Baja wanted to scream out in anger but something was holding her back. Opening her eyes slightly she looked around. Realizing where she was she frowned. 'It's about time you know.' A voice said somewhere in the distance. 'What happened? And who are you?' 'You were almost killed that's what. And as for who I am. I'm Bardock, Radditz father. King Vegeta ordered me to put you in the rejuvenation tank as quickly as possible. You've been in there for five days now. Cauli sure did a number on you.' Bardock said as he checked Baja's vitals. 'Five days? What about Cauli? Did she get her wish? Is she now the new queen?' 'Funny you should mention that. King Vegeta was displeased by her actions that day that he ordered her to be killed. I guess our king has a soft spot for you. He gave me complete orders to heal you as soon as possible and get you ready for the ceremony.'  
'What ceremony?' 'The wedding ceremony. King Vegeta made his announcement while you were unconscious. You are to become the new queen of vegetasai. Congratulations Baja.'  
'I'm going to be queen?' Baja asked herself. If Bardock had been looking he would have noticed a smile go on the small females lips.   
***********************************  
Sorry so short. The next chapter will be longer...I promise.  
Please read and review. 


	4. A Deal with The Devil

Chapter 4: A Deal With The Devil  
The whole planet was in an uproar about the upcoming ceremony. Finally, after months of searching, their great king was going to have a queen. And what a queen. Baja was young as she was beautiful. And what beauty. Many of the other males grew jealous as they heard the news. But who were they to come between the king and his chosen mate? It was fate. That they were sure of. Inside the medical ward, Baja heard sounds of talking and laughter coming from another room. 'I wonder who's in there?' she asked herself. Here she was, stuck in bed while people were having a good time. If it hadn't been for Cauli, she would be in there, enjoying herself too. But nooo, the stupid witch had to go and almost kill her. Baja hated Cauli and was glad that the older saiyan had been killed. 'To bad it wasn't me who killed her.' she mused. 'I'd like to get back at that bitch.' 'I thought you were asleep?' Baja turned her head toward the doors and saw Radditz standing beside them with a look of amusement on his face. If the king himself hadn't chosen the small saiyan as his mate, then Radditz would have had her in a lip lock. But since the king and Baja were getting married, he couldn't. So instead, he just referred to her as a friend. 'I woke up to laughter. What's going on in there?' Baja asked as she tried to stand up. Radditz at that moment walked over to her and held out a hand to steady the girl. Baja took it and then stood up, but to both their surprises, stumbled and landed into Radditz arms. Radditz looked down at Baja and smiled. Then he bent down, intent on giving Baja a kiss she wouldn't soon forget. Baja looked up at him and noted what he was about to do. 'Oh god, he's going to kiss me! What about Pepper? She'll never forgive me if I give in!' Baja thought as Radditz made his way to her lips. Then she thought of something. Something she hoped would get him away from her like this. Turning her head Baja gave a half-hearted smile and then push the large male away. 'What are you doing? Don't you want this?' Radditz asked, confused. Baja turned and looked up at him. Not wanting to hurt his feelings A/N:Radditz? Feelings? Hmmm, someone must have drugged my coffee. He would never have any feelings. Oh well, he does in this story. Now as I was saying... Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Baja grabbed his hand. 'Radditz, you know you'll always have a special place in my heart, right? But you need to think about Pepper and the fact that I'm going to wedded to King Vegeta soon. If something happened, both of us would possibly be killed. I don't want anything to happen to you as well as myself. I hope you understand.' Radditz frowned but then nodded his head. 'I do...but I still wish you were mine. I've wished it ever since I first saw you. It's strange how some things just don't go as planned. Oh well, at least I have Pepper around, even if she is a loud mouth.' 'Now why would you ever say something like that? I thought you liked her?' Baja asked jokingly. 'I do...' Radditz was about to answer when a knock came. Forgetting about what he was about to say, he answered it. In front of him, a guard bowed low. 'Sir, King Vegeta wishes the presence of his future mate. He asked me to bring her to the throne room.' he said. Baja smiled and then nodded. 'Tell him I'll be there shortly. I just need to do something first.' she said. With that, the guard left. 'What do you need to do?' Radditz asked suspiciously. 'I need to find something to wear. I'm not going to go see the king dressed like this!' Baja laughed. Radditz frowned but then laughed too as he helped her find something nice to wear.  
Inside the throne room a very agitated King Vegeta paced around in the throne room, uncertainty in his mind. How could he have agreed to something like this? Why didn't he stand his ground when the order came to him? Yelling in anger, he punched one of the walls in front of him, leaving a very large dent.. 'Of all things! How could that pesky little lizard force me to give up something that has not been born yet?' he yelled to no one in particular. His mind raced with thoughts of the last few days when Baja was still in recovery.   
That morning hadn't been going well for King Vegeta. As he trained with some of his elites, he wasn't focused and he found himself losing spars that he could easily win. Just days ago, he had met with someone who even drew the fear from his eyes. Lord Frieza had come to visit the Planet Vegeta, on some personal matters. He had met with the King and talked about some sort of peace treaty. But this treaty came with a price. He would only spare the planet if the King gave him something in return. And that something was just a dream right now in the king's eyes. King Vegeta thought back to that day and frowned. The harshness of Frieza's tone as he told him exactly what he wanted. The fear clutching at his throat as he tried to answer.   
*Flash Back: 2 days ago*  
'I heard that you are to be taking on someone as your queen. Well I must say, this is a surprise.' Frieza said as he helped himself to some wine set before him. 'That is correct. I met her only a few months ago.' 'Well then, why don't we sign a peace treaty? It's my way of showing my congratulations to you and your new queen. By the way, how powerful is she? I know that you would never marry any weaklings. It's not like you.' Frieza asked. Vegeta looked at him and nodded. 'Her power level has been determined at 500 when she is calm, but over 5,000 when she's extremely angry.' he smiled. 'Over 5,000? That is a good thing. And how long do you plan to keep this one?' 'As long as I live Lord Frieza. Do not ask me to give her up.' 'I wasn't going too. But since you both have extensive amounts of energy, I reckon you will have powerful offspring as well. Am I right?' 'That is what I hope for. I need someone strong enough to rule in my place when my time has come to an end.' 'Really? Well my friend. I will sign this peace treaty if you will promise me the one thing I greatly desire.' 'And what is that, my Lord?' 'You're first born child. You may keep him until he is old enough to be trained and taught. Until then, I wouldn't get so attached. And your queen had better not neither. Because if you make this promise, then go back on your word, I will destroy your pathetic planet in one millisecond. Do I make myself clear?' Frieza said as looked at Vegeta. The king stared and then slowly nodded. 'Yes, my Lord. As you wish...' 'Excellent! I will return in just two days to sign my half. And Vegeta, don't forget.' Frieza laughed as he left a very tense king in the throne room.  
*End FlashBack*  
'Sire. Baja is here. As you ordered.' Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at the guard who he had sent just 30 minutes ago to retrieve his soon-to-be-bride. He was looking down at him with a puzzled look on his face, tying to figure out why his king was on the floor. 'Very well, you may leave now. That is all.' 'As you wish.' Vegeta watched the guard leave and then stood up. Brushing himself off, he went to his throne and sat down. 'You wished to see me, my Lord?' Baja said as she bowed. 'Yes. I sent for you on some personal matters. We are to have a visitor today Baja. I want you to be around when he comes.' 'If I may ask sire, who is coming?' Vegeta looked at her and then nodded. It was his way of telling her that the question was alright by him. 'Someone by the name of Lord Frieza. He is to sign a peace treaty with our planet in exchange for one small thing.' 'And what would that be?' Baja gasped as she looked at the king. 'Surely he doesn't plan to give me away? Have I done something wrong? Am I being punished for all those times I fought the guards?' Baja thought in a panic. Sensing her anxiety, Vegeta smirked. 'Don't be silly woman. Lord Frieza doesn't want you. He just wants something else. But what that something is, I cannot say.' Baja stopped trembling and looked at him. Smiling in relief she sighed. 'Thank the heavens. I was just getting used to being around you. I don't think I could handle being pawned off to someone else I hardly know.' 'You've been here for at least five months and you still act as though you don't know me? You're a strange girl Baja.' 'I know you well enough my King. Now, when will this Lord Frieza arrive? With his majesties permission, I would like to prepare a feast in Lord Frieza's honor.' ':Later tonight. And you have my permission. Just don't go ruining the food and trying to put poison in it.' 'Why would I do that? I may be evil and conniving, but I'm not a murderer. I'll save that for those who are below me.' 'Spoken like a true queen. I see great things in your future. You are dismissed.' Vegeta waved Baja off. Bowing, the young saiyan left.  
In the kitchen, one of the royal cooks was checking a pot of stew that he had simmering on the stove. If it wasn't a dark brown and greasy looking, one would say it probably tasted better than it looked. The stench of rotted meat hung in the air and so did burning flesh. Possibly, if one wanted to, they could bottle the smell and use it as a massive knockout gas on their opponent. The smell was strong enough to even put the mightiest warriors on their back. At that moment Baja came into the kitchen. Covering her nose quickly she gasped. Coughing from the horrible stench, she ran over a window and opened it. 'What are you trying to do? Kill everyone in the palace? Crack a window!' she said as she opened the nearest window. 'I'm sorry. I told Isa to do it, but he just walked out. And besides, why would you care? You don't even need to be in here. This is for royal members.' the cook said sarcastically. Baja narrowed her eyes and looked at him. At that moment, her small friend Tara walked in. When she saw Baja, Tara quickly bowed. 'Your highness! What are you doing here?' she asked without looking up. Baja frowned and then smiled. 'Tara, did you forget? I won't become queen until the next full moon. I missed the last one remember. I only came of age.' Baja said as she helped her friend up. 'Also, call me Baja from now on. Your highness makes me sound like an old woman.' she laughed. At that moment, the cook who had been listening, interrupted their conversation. 'Tara, who is this girl? And why is she in my kitchen?' he asked. 'Don't you know anything Gage, this is King Vegeta's fiance. She's going to be our new queen.' Tara said proudly . The fact that her best friend was to be queen made the young girls heart soar. Ever since she first met the older girl, she always had inconsiderable amount of respect for her. And if Baja wished to be called by her first name, that was what she would be called. Also, she knew that she would be by Baja's side as her most trusted friend forever. 'So, what are you doing here?' Tara asked. 'I have special permission from King Vegeta to make something special for Lord Frieza's visit...' With the mention of Frieza's name, both the cook and Tara backed away. This action caused Baja to cock her head to the side, confused. Was there something she needed to know about this strange alien that King Vegeta had not told her? 'Tara? Is there something wrong?' she asked. The girl just shook her head and gave a half-hearted smile. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tell Baja the true nature of Frieza. She had learned it years ago, with the sudden death of her parents. She hated talking about that fateful day, especially to those who might not believe her. Once she had tried to tell King Vegeta himself but he just dismissed her, not believing a word she said. And now, her best friend wanted to know more about Frieza. What could she do? She was stricken with terror of the single mention of his name. Even the cook paled, unable to grasp what the young soon-to-be-queen had said. 'You're kidding? You're actually going to cook something for that tyrant's visit?' he asked in complete shock. Baja nodded her head, not quite grasping the facts. This was the second time she had heard about a 'Tyrant'. First it was her parent's talking about King Vegeta. Baja soon learned that both of them were wrong about him. The king could be as caring and generous as anyone, if given the chance. And now Frieza was considered a tyrant as well? How many supposed 'Tyrant's' would she be meeting? 'You're a brave girl. No one in their right minds would do something nice for Frieza. Unless they were threatened. You must have a lot of guts to do something so foolish. But, if you wish to do so, I can't stop you. Just be careful. Even those who tame the lion will be killed in the end.'  
A/N: Okay, is it just me or did that sound totally corny? I swear someone drugged my coffee.  
For the rest of the day, before Frieza showed up, Baja remained in the kitchen. She was determined to put the falsehoods of the rumors to rest. A little while ago she had met up with a few other cooks who were also shocked to find a young female cooking. But they quickly stopped all questions after Gage explained who she was and what she was doing. Even they talked about how it was stupid for the young saiyan to do something nice for Frieza. And that even included getting a lecture from Tara's own brother and nephew. Bardock and Radditz both told her to stop all the nonsense and go straight to her room. She was to lock herself in and wait out the visit until Frieza left. 'It was for her own safety.' they had told her. But safety or none, Baja was dead set on making a good impression on both her king and Frieza. Hours passed and Baja still cooked. She cooked all the foods that she had made for her parents while she still lived at home. God how she missed them. She had only seen a few glimpses of her father as he left to purge other planets with the other saiyans warriors. She hadn't seen her mother ever since she last saw her walking out of the palace, all those months ago. But she knew she would never have the time to visit them. Not with everything going on. And so, putting her parent's in the back of her mind, Baja finished the last course for her feast.   
A/N: I'm not even going to go into detail of what she cooked. You have to use your imaginations for that one. ^_^  
That night, Baja had gotten her first look at Frieza. The little pink alien gave her the willies. He stared at her the entire time he was there, and it almost made her get up and leave the dining hall. Of course, Vegeta had seen all of this and turned to get Frieza's attention. 'And so my Lord. As you now may know, several planets have been destroyed, just as you wished.' he said. This got Frieza's attention all right. 'And I am very pleased at the results. Except for that last one. What was called again? Planet Kitona? I thought even a bunch of low class could take care of that planet in just under nine days. I'm disappointed Vegeta. I hoped you did what was right and punished them for being so weak. I do not like sending my own men to finish up what should have been done days ago.' 'My Lord is right. I'm very sorry about the misfortune. I punished all of them, just as you wished. They will never mess up again.' 'That is good. Now, getting back to the treaty. On what day to you plan to take Baja here as a mate? I must know so I can set a date for my next arrival.' 'During the next full moon.' 'Very well, after five years, I will return to claim what is mine. Now, since I have signed, you and Baja will also have to sign.'  
Frieza smiled as he handed a small piece of paper over to Vegeta. Looking it over, the king nodded and signed his name to it. Then he handed it to Baja, who signed as well. After that, Frieza smiled, gave Baja credit on a feast well prepared, and then left leaving Baja to ponder over what he meant by returning in the next five years. Vegeta sighed as he watched the nasty little pink alien known as Frieza leave his dining hall. Now it was time to explain to Baja the real reason for his visit. 'Baja, I have a confession to make. Lord Frieza didn't visit just to sign a peace treaty. We also made a deal with each other. I just want you to know that I did it for your safety, as well as the planets.' 'Really? So I didn't have to break my back by cooking him a feast?' she laughed. 'No, that's not the reason. He enjoyed your cooking as well as myself. Now I can fully understand why I chose you. But let's not discuss that. The deal I made with him will possibly shock and anger you to no end, and I feel guilty for even agreeing on it.' 'Well then...' Vegeta sighed again and faced his soon-to-be-bride. 'Why does it have to be this way? I know for a fact that Baja will be wanting to keep our soon-to-be-child. Why did I ever give in?' he thought. Baja looked at him and frowned. 'You did agree to let him have me? Didn't you?' she asked, the anger evident in her voice. 'No you silly girl. Just our first born son. In order to protect this planet and you, I made a deal with him by giving up our first born.'  
That did it. Baja opened her eyes wide and stared in disbelief by what he had just told her.   
'YOU WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? VEGETA THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR! DON'T I EVEN HAVE A SAY IN THIS MATTER!' she yelled. Several saiyans passing the dining hall cringed in terror at the shrillness and anger in Baja's voice. Most stopped to listen, but decide that their deaths would come to soon and left. Baja was on the verge of tears as Vegeta explained the entire situation to her. How could he? Of all the things she wanted now that she had agreed to be his mate. At that moment, nothing but hatred for the king filled her mind. 'Don't start with the tears wench! I did it in order to protect you and this planet! How many times do I have to mention that?!' 'I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY SAFETY VEGETA! I'D RATHER DIE THAN TO LET SOME FREAK GET HIS HANDS ON SOMETHING THAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!' Baja yelled. Inside, her heart had shattered at the news. Vegeta on the other hand was getting upset. Standing up he walked over to Baja and forcefully jerked her from her seat. 'WOULD YOU RATHER DIE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? LORD FRIEZA HAS PROMISED SOMETHING TO US THAT NO ONE CAN TAKE AWAY! THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS PLANET WOULD END OUR ENTIRE RACE BAJA! I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO, EVEN AT THE EXPENSE OF OTHERS! DO YOU THINK I'M PROUD BY WHAT I HAVE DONE?' At that moment Vegeta stopped. Letting go of Baja, he turned and walked back to his place at the table. 'What have I done?' he thought. Putting his head in his hands, he shook his head. 'Of all things...I ruined Baja's dreams for a happy lifetime.' Without looking up he told Baja to leave while he thought of something. Baja was more than happy to leave and stood up. Without even a bow or a single word, she stomped off to leave the king with his thoughts.  
Later...  
'I heard yelling in the dining hall. Baja did Frieza did something to you didn't he?' Bardock asked as he tried to comfort his small friend. 'I tried to warn you Baja. Frieza isn't someone you should trust...' 'And neither is our king! Bardock I appreciate what you are doing, but I would like to be let alone now if you don't mind. I have some things I want to think about.'  
Baja said solemnly. 'Of course...as you wish. But if you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to ask.' 'I won't and thank you.' the young saiyan said without looking up. How could the one man she loved hurt her so much with such a deal? Didn't her own happiness come before those of others? Suddenly Baja perked up. Smiling from ear to ear she got an idea. What if their first born turned out to be female? Vegeta couldn't give Frieza that. Or could he? The young female pondered for a moment and then smiled again. Of course not! Frieza specifically asked for their first born son...not daughter. 'Perhaps it won't turn out so bad.' she thought, 'That is...if we have a daughter.'  
another A/N: Wow! I have several A/N now...YAY for me! And this time, no one drugged my coffee! Sorry, it's late and I'm kinda hyper. Now as I was going to say...Could it have been possible that Vegeta had a sister? Maybe even a brother? Hmmm, inquiring minds want to know. I think so...maybe. Oh who cares, on with the story.  
Several days had passed without a single word to Vegeta from Baja. Each time she passed him in the halls she would ignore him. When they ate dinner together she would sit as far away from him as possible. Not a single day went by where she thought of nasty little remarks to call him. Sometimes she wouldn't even look at him. All this time Vegeta had tried to apologize, but she just gave him the cold shoulder. Everyone grew worried. What if they had a falling out? The planet would be left without a queen and Vegeta would probably end up killing her. Bardock, Radditz and Tara had tried to talk to her about it, but Baja just shook her head. 'Not until he makes me a deal. He seems to like that more than anything else.' she would tell them. In silence, the others would leave, defeated. How could they have put so much trust in one single girl. A/N: Ok, if anyone has been reading this, I kinda go from calling Baja girl, or woman. And with King Vegeta...It's either King Vegeta or just Vegeta. I get sick of writing just one thing to call them, so I go back and forth. Get it? Got it? Good.  
'Maybe we were wrong about her?' Tara told Bardock as they walked out of Baja's room. Ever since she had become angry with King Vegeta, Baja had little time to talk to her friends, and even less time to be with them. Before the whole mess between her and the king they were   
always together. 'I don't think so Tara. Baja's just angry. I'd be angry too if I found out my own mate was giving up one of our offspring.' 'What? Where did you here this from Bardock?' 'A while back when they were arguing. I overheard them talking about it.' 'You mean you ease dropped don't you?' Radditz smirked, 'Good one old man. Didn't think you had it in you.' 'I didn't ease drop you twit. I just happened to be passing by and I overheard them, that's all. And I'm not old! I'm just as young as you.' 'Right...umm dad, exactly how old are you?' 'I don't know...I lost count years ago. But that doesn't matter now. We have to figure out a way of keeping those two together.' 'And how are we suppose to do that Bardock? Super glue them both to their chairs and demand they stop fighting? Great idea oh genius one. I didn't think you could come up with such a daring plan.' Tara smirked. If it was one thing she like about her brother and nephew, it was their ability to think of stupid stuff in drastic times. Of course, she would never let them know. Bardock looked at his younger sister and frowned. 'No, I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking of something else to do. Something they wouldn't expect. Like locking them both in the throne room and not letting them leave until they apologized to each other. King Vegeta for making the deal and Baja for being so hard on him. She didn't have the right to jump down his throat.' Bardock said as he looked at Tara angrily. Suddenly Radditz got an idea. Turning to face his dad and aunt, he smiled. 'Hey I got it!'  
'Got what?' both Tara and Bardock asked. 'What if we get them both really drunk? I mean really, really drunk...They could...' Before he finished, Tara smacked him upside the head. 'Grow up you idiot. If we got them drunk, there would be no telling what they would do to each other. I swear I'm surrounded by morons. I suggest we let those two figure out their own way of making up. We don't need to be prying in their business.' she said. Both guys just stared at her and nodded their heads.  
Baja sat sadly on her bed, not knowing what to do. Her king had betrayed her, but yet for the whole time she sat there she couldn't help but wonder if he did do it to save her. Vegeta was a stubborn man and wouldn't give in to anything so drastic. But yet he had made a deal with a devil. A pink scary devil. Baja shuddered. Those eyes. The way he would stare at her. It gave Baja goose bumps just thinking about it. Frieza seemed to be what everyone had told her. He was a tyrant. A tyrant who would get the one thing she wanted ever since she found herself with Vegeta. The only think she wanted more of than anything in the world. But...was it worth it all? Could Frieza really destroy their planet? Her mind overflowed with thoughts of herself and Vegeta giving up their precious child to the devil. Her beloved planet being destroy if they didn't. Baja wanted to scream out in frustration. She was caught in between a battle. On one side, safety. The other side...complete extinction of her race. Closing her eyes, she tried to think. 'Should I forgive him?' she thought. 'He did what was right...even if I don't agree.' Screaming in anger, Baja pounded her head with her fists. Then she stopped. 'I have to forgive him. I understand why he did it. It's because the safety of our race is important to him. And if he did it to save me...could it mean that he loves me?' Baja sighed. Then she smiled. 'I just hope he's still in the throne room.' she thought as she ran out of her room.  
At that same moment, Bardock was walking down the hall. He thought his plan was a good one. Even better than his demented sons plan of getting the king and Baja drunk. Sometimes that boy had an IQ of under 5, but he could be useful at times. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed Baja running down the hall. That is...until they slammed into each other. 'Ouch! Hey watch where you're going you idi...Bardock? Is that you?' Baja asked as she opened her eyes. Bardock rubbed his bottom at the impact from the hard floor. Standing up, he growled angrily. Then he smiled. 'I'm fine Baja. Nothing's broken...except for my tail bone. I swear that king of ours had this floor put in here just so we would break something. Anyways, how are you feeling?' 'I'm fine...thank you. But I can't talk right now. I need to speak to Vegeta. Do you know if he's in the throne room right now?' 'The last time I talked to him he was. But that was an hour ago. He could be training right now. ' Bardock said as he watched Baja. As the young saiyan ran down the hall, she waved at Bardock. 'That was weird. I wonder what she's planning?' Bardock said as he scratch his head. Then he got an idea. Following Baja, Bardock watched as she entered the throne room and close the door. That was his chance to listen in some info. All right, so he was nosy. Who wouldn't be? This was great. Listening he heard Baja as she called out for Vegeta. 'Vegeta...I have to talk to you.' 'What for? think you already got your point across. Why come back?' 'Because I said I had to talk to you. It's important.' 'Baja, you a very nice young woman. But we need to get something straight. Nothing is more important than you leaving the palace. I've had enough. You can go back home to your parents.' 'But...' 'No buts. I'll send one of my guards to take you home.' As the king and Baja talked, Bardock listened, not believing what he was hearing. 'This is terrible. It's worse than I thought. I got to let the others know.'   
A/N: Bardock is really nosy. Don't ya think?  
Inside the throne room a very shocked and disappointed Baja stared at disbelief at Vegeta. 'You're not serious...are you?' she asked. Vegeta turned to look at her and nodded his head. 'I'm very serious. The way you acted when I told you about mine and Frieza's deal...it was not very queen like Baja. You should have known better.' 'Known better? You should have known better than to make such a deal in the first place! I can't believe you would stoop so low.' 'I had too!' 'And why is that?' 'Because I don't want anything to happen to this planet...or you. Baja how many times do I have to tell you this? I did it for your protection. Unless I follow Frieza and deliver what he wants, our whole planet will be destroyed. Everything you hold dear will be gone forever. As well as everything I hold dear.' 'What is that? What do you hold dear?' Baja asked. Vegeta smirked and loked at her. 'You...plain and simple.' Baja sat down and looked at the ground, her heart shattered. As the tears began to fall she shook her head. 'I'm sorry...' she said. Vegeta looked at her. 'You're sorry? About what?' 'About everything. The way I treated you. The way I acted when you told me about your deal with Frieza. Everything. Can you ever forgive me Vegeta?' Baja asked. Vegeta smiled, and took Baja into his arms. 'Of course I can. It's not everyday a low class stands up to the king.' he laughed. Baja frowned and shook her head. 'No, not low class. Not even elite.' she said. Vegeta thought for a moment and then nodded. 'You're right, not low class or elite. My queen.' he said as he kissed her.insert lemon here...cause I won't. use our imaginations.  
A/N: Alright no more mushiness. I don't think my stomach can handle it.   
Meanwhile Bardock had made his way back to the others to deliver the bad news. Or at least, what he thought was bad news. As he rounded the corner, Tara stopped him. 'Hey bro, where you running off to so fast?' she said as she stood in front of him. 'Can't talk now Tara. I gotta find you and Radditz and tell you both...wait. You're already here. Where's Radditz?' Tara frowned and shook her head at her brother. 'Bardock for a scientist, you sure can be stupid sometimes.' she said. Then she smiled. Taking her brother by the arm, she led him to the kitchen. Inside Radditz was eating away, with his mate sitting beside him. 'Radditz? Don't you think you've had enough? You look kind of bloated.' 'I'll say when I had enough woman. Now pass the salt.' 'Fine...here you pig.' Pepper sighed. Then she looked up and noticed Bardock and Tara. Smiling, she motioned for both of them to sit, which they both declined. 'No thanks...I don't think I can handle sitting beside Radditz. He might try to eat me.' Tara laughed. Bardock also laughed as they looked at Radditz, his mouth full and eyes questioning. 'Radditz! Swallow your food!' Pepper said in disgust. Tara and Bardock both laughed as Pepper smacked Radditz on the back of his head, making him almost choke. Almost an hour passed as all three tried to help him. 'That was a close one. Sorry about that hun. Didn't think one slap would have that much effect on you.' Pepper said sheepishly. Radditz growled but then smiled. Then he looked at his dad and aunt. 'So, what's the news old man. I know you've been snoopin' again. I can tell from the way your face looks.' Radditz said as he sat back in his chair. Bardock nodded his head and frowned. Then he spoke up. 'I over heard both King Vegeta and Baja talking again. He's sending her back home to her parents.' he said. 'HE'S WHAT?' all three stood in shock as they tried to grasp the concept. 'Are you positive Bardock?' Tara asked in disbelief. 'I'm positive Tara. I heard it with both my ears. He really is, and there's nothing none of us can do.' 'Hey old man, did you listen to everything?' Radditz asked. Bardock frowned and shook his head. 'No...I left as soon as I heard it. I thought you guys might have like to known.' he said. At that moment, both Baja and King Vegeta walked into the dining hall where the others were. Baja waved at them and smiled. Looking up at King Vegeta, she smiled. 'May I?' she asked. Vegeta nodded his head and smiled also. 'Of course...' he said. As Tara watched Baja walk over she looked up at Bardock. 'I thought you said he was getting rid of her.' 'I thought he was. That's what I heard.' 'Well then you idiot. If you insist on listening in others conversations, make sure you stay around to listen to the whole thing!' Tara said as she punched her brother. 'Oww sorry! Stop hitting me Tara! I said I was sorry! Stop it! You know if mom was still alive, she'd let you have it!' 'Oh stop your whining you baby and take it like a man.' Tara laughed as she punched Bardock one last time. Satisfied, she turned to Baja and smiled. 'Hey Baja, how are you?' 'I'm fine...just a little sore.' 'Sore? Where?' 'Oh well you know...umm...' Baja stuttered. Tara stared at her best friend, wide eyed and mouth opened. 'You mean? You and the king...' 'What? Did I do something wrong?' Baja asked, the fear evident in her voice. When Tara noticed, she smiled. 'No, you didn't do anything wrong Baja. In fact...I'm happy.' About what?' 'About you! I was hoping the rumors I heard where wrong.' 'What rumors?' 'The rumor about you being sent away...the one my dear brother started.' 'What?' Tara nodded and then explained to Baja everything. They would glance over at Bardock at times and shake their heads in disappointment. 'Great...I'm busted. I wonder if anyone else needs a snoop in the family.' Bardock said as he sat, defeated.  
*********************************************************  
Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Maybe in between?   
Let me know please. Remember to read and review.   
Chapter 4 will be out sometime next week...or earlier.   
  
*Thanks for all the reviews. I hope I get more* 


End file.
